Hart Twilight
Hart Twilight is a 12 year old boy who currently lives in the Miracle Kingdom. He originally lived on an island but it got destroyed when it was engulfed in darkness. Physical Description Hart portrays more more of a typical teenage boy's looks. He has spiky brown hair and blue eyes. His outfit contains large yellow shoes, a white and black overjacket as well as a red jumpsuit and a pair of white with yellow gloves with his signature crown necklace and crown chain. Personality Hart has a typical brave and heroic personality, meaning he'll willingly risk his life for people he doesn't even know yet, as shown when he tries to save a stranger from the explosion, to no avail. He's extremely loyal to his friends, and has been shown to be extremely forgiving to murderers, even forgiving them for the times they have tried to kill peasants, and is very protective over his friends. History Hart lived on an Island full of people and animals. He grew up there and lived there basically all the way until he moved to the Miracle Kingdom. What caused him to move was his Island being engulfed in darkness by a mystical force. Hart was scared and trapped, but with the use of his wooden sword. He was able to somewhat defend against the darkness and managed to escape. He went into the ocean and sunk deeper and deeper until when he woke up he appeared in an all dark place with white stairs leading to an entrance to something. Hart did not know how he ended up there or where he was. But something was telling him to follow the stairs and when he did he woke up from unconsciousness noticing he was in a new place. It dark place was just a state of mind and the entrance from the stairs was just the entrance to him gaining back his consciousness. The new place he was in was Miracle Kingdom. He was confronted by this anthropomorphic mouse who was the king of the Kingdom. His name was Walt and he took Hart under his wing and trained him in the art of the Knight using the unique weapon, the Key Sword. Skills Enhanced Agility: Hart has enhanced agility to where he can jump to dodge attacks, and roll around to maneuver out of them. This also allows him to be able to counter attacks by moving his arm quick enough. High Strength: Hart's strength is high being able to do a lot of damage with each hit, and his special attacks doing a lot of damage too. Low Durability: Hart is not good at taking attacks and gets injured really easily. This causes him to get knocked back often times. Average Intelligence: There is nothing special about Hart's intelligence, he is just an average kid. Average Mana: Hart's Mana is average and isn't a lot nor a little. High Mana Pressure: Although Hart's Mana is average, the pressure his Mana gives off his high making his Mana attacks really strong. Tracker Category:Characters Category:Knights